


Provender - Nativity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1502]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: For Abby's play, they need a nativity scene. Abby talks Tim into setting this up for her. Tony and Gibbs don't expect it to be in the bullpen.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1502]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Provender - Nativity

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/11/2003 for the word [provender](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/11/provender).
> 
> provender[ prov-uh n-der ]  
> noun  
> dry food, as hay or oats, for livestock or other domestic animals; fodder.  
> food; provisions.
> 
> This is for Day 19: Holiday Beverages(eggnog, hot chocolate, etc) of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/241870.html).

"I don't think most Nativity scenes have provender, McGeek."

"Yeah, well. Most Nativity scenes don't have live sheep either. It was the best I could come up with on short notice."

"It was easier to find a live sheep than a stuffed one?" Tony raised his eyebrow.

McGee blushed. "My cousin has a sheep farm, ok?"

"And she just let you borrow a sheep?"

"Well no. She insisted on playing Mary."

Tony's grin kept getting wider and wider as he listened to McGee's story. "Do we have anything that's fake in this Nativity scene?"

"The baby," McGee deadpanned.

"Oh this is going to be good. I can't wait until Gibbs sees this."

"Gibbs sees what?" Gibbs demanded as he walked up to his two agents.

"The Nativity scene, boss." Tony gestured broadly to what Tim had set up.

Gibbs grunted and then flinched as the baby started wailing.

"I thought you said the baby was fake, McGee."

"It is, but it's one of those that simulates a real baby."

"Seriously? What were you thinking, McGee? That's going to drive everyone bonkers."

"I was thinking a Nativity scene was better than none for Abby's play."

"Shouldn't the Nativity scene be being set up in the auditorium if it's for Abby's play? Why is it in my bullpen?" Gibbs barked.

"Someone has to watch over the sheep until Mary gets here and there's no one in the auditorium to do so, yet."

"And what if we catch a case?" Gibbs growled.

"I'll take them down to Abby, but she has evidence to process for Balboa and the Nativity scene would get in the way currently."

Gibbs pinned McGee with a stare and McGee immediately gulped. "Yes, boss. I'll get it taken care of, right now."

"By the way Tim, what are the holiday drinks for?"

"Oh. Uh. Abby asked me to pick up something festive to serve to the guests at the play. I tried to pick a variety so that there would be something for everyone."

"I'm sure she'll be very proud of you," Tony smirked.

"McGee. The Nativity scene." Gibbs growled.

McGee quickly scurried off to find a new home for the Nativity scene until it was time for Abby's play. 

"So should we sample the holiday drinks to make sure they're suitable?" Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"Bring me one too, DiNozzo."

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
